sushi
by kookieato
Summary: When I found out I've been reborned into KHR, I was expecting some action comedy script to be my life. I definitely did not sign up for all these additional horsecrap. Then again, that could be my laziness talking. [SI!OC as Takeshi's twin!]
1. Chapter 0

_sushi_

 _by ballpointae_

 **00.** **Game Over. Restart?**

 _My luck was shit._

Walking down the street with my earpieces plugged in like a stereotypical teenager, I made my way to the library in a last ditch effort to be studious for once.

Playing some mobile games on my phone, I tapped my feet to the music while waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

 _My luck was shit in such a way that when I needed it the most-_

"Hey, stop it!"

"No, you stop it!"

Giggles could be heard behind me, and I paid no attention to it. They were kids, being kids after all. I blankly stared at the traffic and yawned.

 _'When will the light turn green?'_

I continued playing my mobile game, not giving a care to my surroundings.

That was, until I felt a shove from behind me.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, Miss-" Their faces which were apologetic turned into horror real fast.

 _'Why did they look so terrified?'_

I heard the screech of a car and then pain erupted all over me.

 _-it failed me._

 _'Ah,_ that _was why.'_

Screams could be heard and I could feel myself just bleeding out on the ground. Was I even bleeding actually? I couldn't tell my vision was getting fuzzy.

I took a breath and winced. Definitely broken ribs.

"Oh my god- hang in there!" I could faintly hear someone vomitting at the side. God, I must looked pretty banged up then.

Haha, _banged_ up. Literally.

"I-I'm calling the ambulance, you're g-gonna be fine." Lies, but I appreciated the help this stranger was giving me.

My head lolled to the side and the bright cracked screen of my phone greeted me.

 _「 Game over. Restart? 」_

"T-Tell-" I wheezed as my chest throbbed, "-my f-family and... f-friends that I... l-love them." You have no idea how much effort it took to say that line.

"Don't talk anymore, save your strength!"

"WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE DAMMIT!"

It was nice seeing strangers going out of their way to help me. It's a nice sight to depart to. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the group of kids who were playing around, huddling at the traffic light.

They were crying and a puddle of bile was at the side. _'One of them must be the one that vomitted.'_ No shit, Sherlock.

I could make out the apologies the kids were spilling, and their tears just kept _pouring_. They didn't deserve to see death so early.

 _'It's okay,'_ I mouthed out to them. I'm not sure if they understood but my vision was darkening way too fast to care.

The bright light of my screen still stood out to me.

 _「 Game over. Restart? 」_

Sirens of the ambulance blared in the distance. _'It's too late.'_ I didn't want to die this way- I still had my finals to ace and, and I never convinced my parents to let me have a dog- and I didn't say _my I love yous and goodbyes yet._

There were so many stupid shit that I didn't do yet and so many loved ones that I'm leaving behind, it's not fair, it's _not fair._

 _My luck was shit like that._

I didn't want to get snuffed out like this, all mopey and depressed, so with all my effort, I reached for my phone to do something dumb.

 _'Heh, putting the dying in studying. Who would've thought.'_

 _「 Game over. Restart?」_

 _Yes._


	2. Chapter 1

_sushi_

 _by ballpointae_

 **0** **1\. New Game. Save?**

 _「 New Game. Save? Quit?」_

I could only blink in confusion. Proceeding to do what a normal person would, I slapped myself in the face.

 _'Yeah, no, I feel the pain. This shit be real.'_ But how could this be real when I was dying mere moments ago? Scratch that, _died._

Looking around me, I seemed to be in a white room with nothing in sight.

 _「 New Game. Save? Quit?」_

Well, nothing except _that._ Colour me stoked.

When I was pressing _restart_ on my phone, I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

((That was a lie, I wasn't expecting anything at all, it was meant to be an ironic joke I made on my death bed. Death road sounded more accurate actually.))

So imagine my surprise when I ended up in this god forsaken room, with this god awful screen. On the bright side, I think I found the key to immortality. But it wasn't really a bright side at all given this room's brightness. This much white in a room should be illegal.

What was I talking about again?

 _「 New Game. Save? Quit?」_

Right, that. I scratched my cheek and pondered about it. I should click _save_ , right? I'm already dead so I've nothing to lose. Might as well have fun in the afterlife.

 _「 ... Saved! Press start to proceed! 」_

 _'What the actual fishery?'_

"Err, dude or dudette, where's the start-"

Then I disintegrated.

 _I would like to reiterate my luck was shit._

* * *

In a hospital in Namimori, Yamamoto Kasumi was just giving birth.

"Oh Kami, I'm going to _kill_ you when I'm done-" Kasumi let out a blood curling scream as she continued to push.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi winced as his wife's grip on his hand tightened. "I think you're already killing me with this grip," he jested, which he immediately regretted, seeing the glare Kasumi shot him.

"Really, Tsuyoshi? _Now?_ "

"Right. Sorry, dear."

She continued to push with all her strength, the doctor's encouragement and her husband's firm presence were the only things keeping her going.

That, and she was too stubborn to _lose_ to giving birth.

"I can see the head, Yamamoto-san!" With that, she gave out one last cry and. Just. Pushed.

The wailing of babies pierced through the air and Kasumi nearly cried in relief. Oh wait, she was already crying. Oops.

 _"My babies..."_ she whispered, strength leaving her body.

"Congratulations, Yamamoto-san." The doctor carried two lumps in her arms. "You have given birth to a healthy pair of twins."

"Can we hold them?" Tsuyoshi asked eagerly.

The doctor nodded her head. "But I'll have to take them back later to fully diagnose their health." She then gently passed on the twins- one to each parent. Amused, the doctor corrected their holding too.

"Our babies," Kasumi said, filled with pride.

"Our babies," Tsuyoshi confirmed, grin stretched so wide on his face, as he lightly bounced his child in joy. Kasumi hummed as she gently rocked hers.

"Takeshi and Terumi." She kissed the baby's forehead. "The rain in our drought."


End file.
